Seven Times
by The Young and the Restless
Summary: The first seven times Rick and Daryl had sex.


_This is a prologue for another story I am working on that will obviously be Rick/Daryl but also Mpreg (because I can!) Enjoy and please review!_

* * *

The first time they fucked was at the CDC. Both drunk. Rick had come into Daryl's room to check on the young redneck to find Daryl in only a pair of boxer shorts. The sight of the many scars littering the younger man's back and torso causing the older man to reach out. It started as a kiss that Daryl quickly shoved away, breathing heavy, hands clenched into fists at his sides. A moment of silence between them, staring at each other in their intoxicating state. They lunged at each other at the same time and were kissing again. It wasn't long before Daryl was bent over the back of the couch while Rick pounded into him from behind. When it was over and done with, both satisfied, Rick zipped up and left. The next morning both knew what they had done, neither said a word about it and moved on.

The second time was just three days after settling onto the Greene farm. Daryl had found Rick at the back of the house, alone. Carl was on the mend and they were still searching for Sophia. Daryl was going to head out to look for the little girl yet again but something caused him to seek out of the Sheriff's Deputy first. It only took a second of their eyes to meet before their lips did. They fought for dominance as Rick unzipped the younger man's pants and shoved his hand down them to wrap around Daryl's cock. It didn't take much for Daryl to give in as he was turned around and shoved up against the side of the house. He bit into his own arm to muffle his moan as Rick impaled him. When it was over Daryl did up his jeans, grabbed his crossbow off the ground and stalked off towards the woods, leaving Rick to clean the mess.

The third time they didn't actually fuck. It was the night after Daryl had fallen down the ravine twice and was shot in the head by Andrea. Everyone else had gone to bed, Hershel had just been in to check on the younger man one final time for the night. Daryl watched as Rick walked into the room, closed the door and locked it. Rick had been careful then. He lay on the bed next to Daryl and they lazily made out like a pair of teenagers. Rick's hand roamed the younger's body until it reached it's final destination. He jacked Daryl off before leaving him to sleep for the night, cleaning them both to rid of the evidence first. Sated, Daryl was quick to fall asleep while Rick didn't get much in the tent he shared with his wife and son.

The fourth time started as a fist fight. They had just found Sophia in the barn and everyone's hope had been shattered. Rick watched as Daryl packed up his things and moved away from the rest of the group. That night Rick put his son to bed before going in search of the redneck. He found him at the edge of the property, tent set up next to a giant tree that blocked the rest of camp from view. Daryl has his back to him and when Rick saw him punch the tree, he reacted, wrapping his arm around Daryl's shoulders and pulling him flush against him. The younger man jumped, turned around and shoved Rick away. When Rick reached for him again, Daryl socked him in the mouth. It escalated from there as they rolled around in the dirt. Daryl trying to hurt Rick while the older man tried to restrain him. It ended in a hard kiss by Daryl, asking for so much. Rick knew what he needed, what the younger man wanted. It was rough, right there in the dirt. The next morning found them both explaining a few bruises upon their faces as Daryl just lashing out in his normal fashion. Neither told of the hand shaped bruises on Daryl's hips or the bite mark on Rick's right bicep.

The fifth time came when they were run off the farm by the horde. Daryl found Rick back on the road near the cars while the rest of the group huddled together down in the ruins near the water. They had an unspoken agreement, both climbing into the back of Hershel's truck and stripping down. Daryl expected it to be fast and rough, like the last time but this was different. Rick took his time, cherished the body beneath him. Daryl didn't mind, basking in the attention. Things were changing, not just between them but throughout the group. It was well known by now of Lori's betrayal of her marriage to Rick with Shane. Daryl knew the baby Lori was carrying was more likely to be Shane's and that made him sad for Rick. When they emerged later in the night it was to find Glenn standing just a few feet away, looking everywhere but at them. They knew then their secret was out because Glenn could never keep a secret. They didn't care.

The sixth time they had been hunting for food, sometime after Halloween, they think. Just the two of them, Daryl teaching Rick to use the crossbow and track. They had fallen upon a small horde devouring a deer and before they could sneak away they had been spotted. They ran, found a small cabin and hid inside. Knowing they were alone, they huddled together for warmth, waiting out the night before returning to the group. One thing led to another and they came together on an old plush rug on the floor. It was the first time Daryl topped Rick in all of their encounters. They returned to the rest of the group by mid-morning the following day with a string of squirrels and rabbits. Everyone was happy to see their safe return. Their secret was still safe, Glenn was keeping his mouth shut for once.

The seventh time was around Thanksgiving, or so they believed. It had been a horrible month of living on the road. It made for little time alone between the pair. They were out hunting yet again when Rick had jumped Daryl and they fucked against a tree. It was hours before they returned to the group with a deer. The group had moved into an abandoned house and stayed for a few days before moving on. Rick and Daryl had sneaked out once more to have some fun before that happened.

By the time winter was over and they had found the prison, Rick and Daryl had fallen into something more then just fuck buddies. They talked, they spent time together outside of just for sex, they even sleep in the same car huddled together. Their relationship was group knowledge now and the only one who cared was Lori. All she seemed to do was glare at the new couple and refuse to talk with them. Rick still did everything in his power to ensure she and the baby were healthy and Daryl understood that. They were still his wife and child (even if said child wasn't biologically his) and it actually caused Daryl's heart to ache knowing Rick could return to Lori's side and leave Daryl in the dust; but that hasn't happened yet and Daryl was going to take everything he could for as long as Rick continued to return to his bed at night.


End file.
